God Wars Dungeon
---- De God Wars Dungeon (ook wel bekend als de GWD), is een grot die te vinden is in de Troll Country, ten noorden van de berg Trollheim, ten zuiden van Lucien's Camp en ten westen van de Wildernis. De grot is een multicombatgebied waar de God Wars nog steeds worden gevochten. In deze grot vechten de legers van de goden Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin en Zamorak tegen elkaar. De reden waarom het leger in deze grot vecht, maar het gevecht gaat waarschijnlijk om The Godsword (niet te verwarren met Godswords, behaald bij de generalen in de grot). Het leger valt iedereen aan, behalve als diegene een voorwerp van die god draagt. Bij het uitbrengen van deze nieuwe dungeon verklaarde Jagex de God Wars Dungeon als de meest gevaarlijk plek in RuneScape. Om deze reden is het aangeraden om alleen voorwerpen mee te brengen die de speler bereid is om te verliezen. Inmiddels zijn er plekken bijgekomen die minstens zo gevaarlijk zijn of nog gevaarlijker. Doordat in de grot verschillende hoge-levels monsters rondlopen, zijn er minimale benodigdheden om de grot in te komen. Zie hier voor de minimale benodigdheden om in de grot te komen. De God Wars Dungeon wordt gezien als een populaire locatie om veel geld te verdienen door de drops van de monsters die in de grot te vinden zijn. De God Wars Dungeon staat vooral bekend om de vier generaals (bazen/bosses genoemd). Deze generaals zullen drops achterlaten zoals de onderdelen van de Godswords en andere waardevolle voorwerpen. De grot werd voor het eerst vermeld in de Behind of the Scene van augustus 2007 op 1 augustus 2007. De grot werd echter pas toegevoegd 28 augustus 2007, 27 dagen later. Geschiedenis In de Third Age, tijdens de God Wars, verplaatsten de legers van Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin en Zamorak zich in de grot, die nu bekend staat als de God Wars Dungeon. De generaals, onder leiding van de goden, vestigden zich in de grot en vochten om The Godsword. Waarschijnlijk was The Godsword het originele wapen, dat later geprobeerd na te maken is door de goden. Weinig is bekend over The Godsword en het is echter nog onzeker of dit zwaard niet hetzelfde is als de bekende Godswords. Commander Zilyana vermeldt in één van haar gesprekken "Attack! Find the Godsword!" Doordat Saradomin over een godsword beschikt, is het hoogstwaarschijnlijk dat de goden opzoek waren naar het originele godsword. Volgens de verhalen werd The Godsword gespleten in verschillende stukken, waarvan Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin en Zamorak ieder een deel van hebben bemachtigd. Tijdens de oorlog werden alle organismen in de grot ingevroren en de grot werd verzegeld en vergeten in de loop der jaren. Duizenden jaren later, in de Fifth Age, nu de God Wars afgelopen is en de goden verbannen zijn uit Gielinor, is door het broeikaseffect (door de verbranding van logs tijdens het trainen van Firemaking) de organismen en de grot ontdooid waardoor het leger hun strijd weer verder zette, niet wetend dat de God Wars al afgelopen is en de goden Gielinor verlaten hebben. De Temple Knights van Saradomin hebben verschillende scouts gestuurd om de grot te onderzoeken. Slechts één wist gewond uit de grot te komen en vestigde zich tegen de pilaren van de ingang. De scout wordt in het spel de Dying knight genoemd. Vereisten *60 en 15 (om Dad te bevechten) of 60 . *Rope (slechts één is er nodig). *Dad moet verslagen zijn in de Troll Stronghold quest. *Climbing boots voor degene die de Agility shortcut neemt. Locatie thumb|De ingang van de grot. De God Wars Dungeon bevindt zich zich ten zuiden van The North, ten noorden van de berg Trollheim en ten westen van de Wildernis, Forgotten Cemetery. De ingang van de grot is te vinden op de kaart onder de "God Wars Dungeon" naam. De ingang is vergelijkbaar met een grote put die in de grot leidt. Rondom de ingang zijn ruïnes te vinden, van onbekende architectuur die met geen één ras, architectuur overeenkomt. Men gelooft dat de steen soort uit de oostelijke landen komen en gebouwd werd door de Aviantese. In dit gebied zal het sneeuwen en in het vriespunt zijn, waardoor verschillende skills van spelers omlaag gaan wanneer dit gebied betreedt wordt. Het is daarom aangeraden om een restore of Super restore potion mee te brengen. In dit gebied zal de run energie gelijk naar 0% gaan, waardoor het onmogelijk is om te rennen. Bij de ingang zal ook de Dying knight te vinden zijn, nadat hij uit de grot is geklommen. Ook lopen er bij de ingang verschillende Ice wolves van level 132 tot 136 rondt die aanvallen met Melee. Routes Er zijn verschillende manieren om bij de God Wars Dungeon te komen. *Spelers met 61 Magic kunnen de Trollheim Teleport spreuk gebruiken (Eadgar's Ruse quest vereist). Hierna moet de speler aan de oostkant van de berg naar beneden klimmen. *Een alternatieve manier is door ernaar toe te lopen. Voor deze methode moeten spelers Climbing boots dragen en vervolgens naar Trollheim te lopen. Deze route kost veel tijd en is niet aangeraden. Voor beide routes zullen spelers worden aangevallen door trollen aan de noord en oost kant van Trollheim. Het is aangeraden om hier Protect from Missiles aan te zetten. Ga vervolgens ten noorden van Trollheim naar de grot. Hier zal een grote rotsblok de ingang blokkeren. De ingang *Duw de grote rotsblok op die de weg blokkeert (60 Strength nodig) *Gebruik de spleet in de muur om het rotsblok te omzeilen (60 Agility nodig). Na de rots te verwijderen, of de Agility shortcut genomen te hebben, zullen spelers in een gebied komen waar het vriespunt onder nul is en waar de stats van spelers omlaag gaan en de run energie naar 0% gaat. Ook lopen hier Ice wolves van level 132 tot 136 rond. De Dying Knight thumb|right|De [[Dying knight.]] Bij de ingang van de grot zal de Dying knight liggen. Hij werd gestuurd door de Temple Knight en wist als enige de grot te verlaten. Spelers die voor de eerste keer de grot willen betreden zullen eerst met hem moeten praten. Ze zullen van hem de Knight's notes krijgen, waarvan hij vraagt of de speler die naar Sir Tiffy Cashien in het park van Falador wilt brengen. Spelers kunnen de grot betreden zonder de note naar Sir Tiffy te brengen. Als spelers de note naar Sir Tiffy brengen, zal de ridder sterven bij de ruïnes. *Gebruik de Rope op de ingang en betreed de grot. De rope is één keer nodig. Voorwerpen Aanbevolen voorwerpen * Ongeveer 8 Prayer potions of Super Restore potions. * Goed voedsel (zoals Saradomin brews, Sharks, Rocktails, Tuna potatos of Monkfish) * One-click teleport (zoals de Ectophial of een Teleport tablet.) * Super sets * 2 ropes voor het betreden van Saradomin's Encampment. * Antipoison of Super anti-poison - alleen voor het vechten tegen Zamorak's generaal. * Stat restore potion - voor het verhogen van de stats op het oppervlak. * Ongeveer 50 tot 200 Bones to Peaches - Ze veranderen ALLE normale bones in de inventory naar peaches, die gebruikt kunnen worden om te eten voor genezing. Bescherming tegen de goden In de grot lopen de legers van vijf goden rond. Deze monsters zullen de speler niet aanvallen als hij of zij een kledingstuk van de juiste godheid draagt. Deze voorwerpen moeten gedragen worden en zullen geen effect hebben als ze in de inventory zitten. Als een speler geen kledingstuk van een god draagt, zal hij of zij aangevallen worden door de monsters in de grot. Ook kunnen volgegroeide huisdieren of familiars gebruikt worden om te zorgen dat dat monster jou niet aanvalt. Ancient armour of een Zaryte bow zal de speler tegen alle monster in de God Wars Dungeon beschermen, behalve die in de Ancient Prison, de generaals en hun lijfwachten. Om zichzelf te beschermen tegen de monsters in de Ancient Prison, moet de speler 250+ defence bonus hebben in de skill waartegen ze beschermd willen worden. Als een speler bijvoorbeeld 300 Magic defence bonus heeft, dan zullen Ancient mages hem of haar niet meer aanvallen, maar de Ancient warriors en Ancient rangers wel! Een speler die bijvoorbeelld een Bandos godsword draagt, Zamorak platelegs, Saradomin cloak en een Armadyl pendant, zal volledige bescherming hebben en geen enkel monster zal je aanvallen (behalve in de Ancient Prison). Deze methode heeft geen effect op de generaals! * De Ancient ceremonial robes kunnen gebruikt worden om Nex te bereiken zonder killcount, maar ze beschermen niet tegen de monsters van de Ancient Prison. Locaties in de grot Centraal gedeelte *Locatie: Centrale grot *God: Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin en Zamorak *Generaal: Geen *Muziek: Armageddon Met het hoofd-gedeelte wordt de centrale grot bedoeld. Het middelste gedeelte van de grot waar de speler voor het eerst de grot betreedt. Op deze locatie zullen vier goden tegen elkaar vechten waardoor het er krioelt van de monsters en gevechten. Op deze locatie zal de speler voor het eerst binnenkomen. Voor spelers die geen bescherming hebben tegen alle goden is het aangeraden om Protect from Magic of Protect from Ranged te gebruiken. Op deze locatie zullen vooral verschillende Aviansie en een aantal Ogres te vinden zijn. Hoe verder de speler de grot ingaat, hoe groter de concentratie monsters van dezelfde god zullen worden. Dus in het midden van de binnenplaats zullen de meeste monsters voorkomen van verschillende rassen en goden. De grot kan op deze locatie weer worden verlaten. Op de locatie waar de speler binnen kwam zal een rope hangen waar spelers mee omhoog kunnen klimmen. De rope zal verlicht worden met een lichtstraal dat van het oppervlak komt. Armadyl's Eyrie thumb|Armadyl's Eyrie *Locatie: Zuidwesten *God: Armadyl *Benodigdheden: 70 Ranged *Generaal: Kree'arra *Muziek: Armadyl Alliance Alle Aviansie binnen deze kamer kunnen niet aangevallen worden met Melee. Doordat de Aviantese kunnen vliegen is het bereik van een handwapen te klein en is Magic of Ranged nodig om deze monsters te kunnen raken. Er zullen in deze kamer een aantal Zamorak monsters rondlopen zoals Goraks, Bloodvelds en werewolves. Hiervoor is het aangeraden om ook Zamorak voorwerpen mee te brengen. De onderstaande monsters zullen te vinden zijn in Armadyl's Eyrie. *Gorak (level 149) *Bloodveld (level 81) *Werewolves (level 93) *Aviansie (level 73) *Aviansie (level 79) *Aviansie (level 89) *Aviansie (level 92) *Aviansie (level 97) *Spiritual mage (level 122) *Spiritual warrior (level 123) *Spiritual ranger (level 127) *Aviansie (level 131) *Aviansie (level 137) *Aviansie (level 148) Bandos' Stronghold left|thumb|Bandos' Stronghold thumb|Een speler aan de toegang van Bandos' Stronghold *Locatie: Noordwesten *God: Bandos *Benodigdheden: 70 Strength *Generaal: General Graardor *Muziek: Bandos Battalion Bandos' Stronghold is de kamer van Bandos die te vinden is in het noord-westen van de grot. De ingang is een grote deur met een gong eraan die alleen opent door met een Hammer op de gong te slaan. Hiervoor is 70 Strength nodig. De deur zal niet altijd openen. Als dit voorkomtis het aangeraden om 3 tot 4 stappen achteruit te stappen en het opnieuw te proberen. Voor de deur blijven staan en herhalend op de deur klikken zal hierbij geen effect hebben. Verschillende volgelingen van Zamorak zullen in de kamer rondlopen zoals Bloodvelds, Hellhounds, Werewolves, en Imps. Deze monster zullen constant in conflict zijn met de Bandos monsters binnen de stronghold. De Imp zal nooit aangevallen worden of iemand aanvallen. Door de Zamorakiaanse monsters in het daarom aangeraden om Zamorak kleding te dragen. De onderstaande monsters zullen in de stronghold verschijnen. *Imp (7) *Werewolf (93) *Bloodveld (81) *Hellhound (127) *Hobgoblin (41-47) *Ogre (58) *Jogre (58) *Cyclops (81) *Ork (107) *Spiritual warrior (115) *Spiritual mage (121) *Spiritual ranger (134) Saradomin's Encampment thumb|Saradomin's Encampment *Locatie: Zuidoosten *God: Saradomin *Benodigdheden: 70 Agility *Generaal: Commander Zilyana *Muziek: Strength of Saradomin Saradomin's Encampment is de kamer van Saradomin en is te vinden in het zuid-oostelijke gedeelte van de grot. De ingang van de kamer zal te vinden zijn bij de waterval. Hier zullen twee watervallen zijn en om hier naar beneden te klimmen is70 Agility nodig. Voor het benodigde Agility level kunnen geen boosts gebruikt worden om het level te verhogen. Het gebied waar de watervallen zich bevinden zullen op verschillende niveaus zijn. Echter wordt gerekend als één verdieping wat de grot één verdieping maakt. De kamer is in vergelijking kleiner dan alle andere kamers. Op 10 juni 2009 werd de kamer verkleind omdat het de grootste boss kamer was van de grot. Doordat speler met de ren methode de bos wisten te bevechten zonder veel schade op te lopen, heeft Jagex de kamer verkleind zodat spelers geen voordeel konden krijgen door deze mogelijkheid. Hierdoor werd Commander Zilyana één van de moeilijkste bazen in de grot. In de kamer zullen verschillende monsters van Zamorak rondlopen zoals Werewolves, Vampires en één Gorak. Hiervoor is het aangeraden om ook een kledingstuk van Zamorak mee te nemen. De onderstaande monsters zullen in het Encampment voorkomen. *Vampires (77) *Werewolves (93) *Gorak (149) *Knight of Saradomin (101, 103) *Saradomin priest (113) *Spiritual warrior (125) *Spiritual mage (120) *Spiritual ranger (122) Zamorak's Fortress thumb|Zamorak's Fortress thumb|Zwem naar de overkant om in Zamorak's Fortress te komen. *Locatie: Noordoosten *God: Zamorak *Benodigdheden: 700 lifepoints (de speler zal geen lifepoints verliezen door de rivier over te steken, maar moet wel 700 lifepoints hebben om te kunnen oversteken). *Generaal: K'ril Tsutsaroth *Muziek: Zamorak Zoo Zamorak's Fortress is de noord-oostelijke kamer van de grot. Om in deze kamer te komen moet de speler 700 lifepoints hebben. Het lichtniveau erg laag zijn, en hoe dieper de speler de kamer in gaat, hoe donkerde het wordt. Aan de rand, bij de kamer van K'ril Tsutsaroth zal het extreem donker zijn. De kamer verlichten is onmogelijk en er kunnen geen lichtbronnen gebruikt worden om de kamer te verlichten. In de kamer van K'ril Tsutsaroth zal nog genoeg licht aanwezig zijn om goed te kunnen zien. Voor spelers die defortress willen betreden, is het aangeraden om hun Restore potion pas te drinken nadat ze naar de overkant gezwommen zijn, doordat het prayer level ook naar 0 zal dalen na het betreden van de kamer. De fortress is de enige van de vier kamers die alleen volgers van zijn eigen god bevat. De andere kamers bevatten allemaal monster van hun eigen god, met inclusief monsters van Zamorak. Hiervoor is het dus niet aangeraden om andere goden kledingstukken mee te nemen of te dragen. De onderstaande monsters zullen in de Fortress voorkomen. * Pyrefiend (48) * Vampire (77) * Bloodveld (81) * Werewolf (93) * Spiritual warrior (115) * Spiritual mage (120-122) * Spiritual ranger (121) * Hellhound (127) * Gorak (149) Ancient Prison *Locatie: Zuiden *God: Zaros *Benodigdheden: Frozen key *Generaal: Nex *Muziek: Zaros Zeitgeist In het zuidelijke deel van de grot, ten oosten van de ingang van Armadyl's Eyrie, is een grote deur te vinden met 4 symbolen van de goden erop. De vier goden stellen (van links naar rechts, van boven naar beneden) Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos en Armadyl voor. De deur was lang niet toegankelijk. Wanneer een speler de deur bekeek (rechte muisknop examine), dan zal het zeggen: "It's frozen, I can't open it." Door deze reden wordt het de Frozen door genoemd wat in het Nederlands Bevroren deur betekent. Sinds de uitkomst van de grot was de deur een groot mysterie en een populair onderwerp op de RuneScape forums. Lange tijd speculeerden spelers over wat er zich achter de deur kon bevinden. Op 10 januari 2011 werd de God Wars Dungeon geüpdatet en werd de Ancient Prison toegevoegd, het gedeelte van Zaros. Om het te kunnen bereiken moeten spelers een frozen key gebruiken op de deur. Die sleutel wordt gevormd door vier stukken, die elk gedropt worden door volgelingen van de vier andere goden: Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin en Zamorak. Ook hebben spelers een rope nodig om veilig in de Ancient Prison te komen. Deze monsters komen voor in de Ancient Prison: *Blood reaver (147) *Ancient warrior (148) *Ancient mage (165) *Ancient ranger (167) De generaal van Zaros is Nex, een monster met combat level 1001, momenteel het op één na sterkste monster van RuneScape. Zij wordt niet geholpen door drie lijfwachten, maar door vier: Fumus, Umbra, Cruor en Glacies. Generalen De God Wars Dungeon staat vooral bekend om de vier generalen die zich in de grot bevinden. Elke god heeft één generaal. De generalen worden ook wel bossen of bazen genoemd en behoren tot de sterkste monsters in RuneScape. Om toegang te krijgen tot elke generaal, moeten spelers een bepaald aantal monsters vermoorden. Dit wordt killcounts genoemd en spelers moeten er in totaal 40 hebben om de kamer van de generaal te kunnen betreden. In de kamer van de generaal zal een altaar te vinden zijn maar eens om de tien minuten gebruikt kan worden. Deze altaren kunnen ook niet gebruikt worden terwijl de speler in een gevecht is. Een speler die een god voorwerp draagt, van de juiste god, zal een Prayer boost krijgen van +1. Bijvoorbeeld: een speler met 99 prayer draagt een Bandos tassets, Bandos chestplate en een Bandos godsword, wat hem een een prayer level van 102 zal opleveren, na het aanbidden van het juiste altaar. Terwijl de generaal levend is, kunnen de bodyguards op nieuw tot leven komen, totdat de generaal dood is. Elke generaal heeft drie bodyguards, één met een Magic aanval, Ranged en een Melee aanval. Deze bodyguards zullen ook waardevolle voorwerpen achterlaten zoals bijvoorbeeld de onderdelen van de Godswords. Armadyl's generaal thumb|[[Kree'arra.]] *Naam: Kree'arra *Ras: Aviantese *Level: 580 *Aanval style: Ranged, Magic, Melee (wanneer die niet onder aanval is) *Bodyguards: Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, Flight Killisa Kree'arra is Armadyls favoriete generaal. Hij is een Aviansie, maar wat andere andere Aviansies niet hebben, zijn armen zijn samengevoegd bij zijn vleugels, wat hem een gigantisch lichaam geeft. Zijn hoofdaanval is een ranged aanval die lijkt op wervelwinden, en deze kunnen de speler naar achter duwen, met een maximum hit van 710. Dezelfde whirlwinds die er blauw uit zien zijn zijn magie aanvallen, maar die hitten niet meer dan 250. Zijn laatste aanval is een melee aanval, maar die gebruikt hij niet, behalve als iemand recht onder hem gaat staan. Hij kan alleen aangevallen worden met Magic of Ranged. Het is aangeraden om op afstand te gaan staan en Protect from Range te gebruiken, omdat je zo minder schade krijgt. Onthoudt dat hij een max hit van 710 heeft als je geen Protect from Range gebruikt, dus let op je Prayer en je Hitpoints. Een veelgebruikte techniek is om tegen de muur te gaan staan, zodat hij je niet kan terugduwen. Bandos's generaal thumb|[[General Graardor.]] *Naam: General Graardor *Ras: Ourg *Level: 624 *Aanval style: Melee, Ranged *Bodyguards: Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Steelwill, Sergeant Grimspike General Graardor is de generaal van Bandosin de God Wars Dungeon. Hij heeft het commando over het leger van Bandos in de God Wars Dungeon. Op het moment staat hij op de derde plaats van sterkste Monsters in RuneScape. General Graardor is te vinden in de kamer in de Bandos Stronghold in de God Wars Dungeon. Hij is erg groot en hij heeft nog drie bodyguards die hem verdedigen. Als je in zijn kamer wilt komen moet je eerst 40 Bandos killcounts hebben. Voor meer informatie om in de kamer te komen lees de God Wars Dungeon pagina. Saradomin's generaal thumb|[[Commander Zilyana.]] * Naam: Commander Zilyana * Ras: Icyene * Level: 596 * Aanval style: Melee, Magic * Bodyguards: Starlight, Growler, Bree Commander Zilyana is een vrouwelijke Icyene, een mensachtig ras met vleugels, en op het moment de enige in haar soort die vernomen is in het spel. Haar maximale hit is 310 met Melee, veel lager dan andere bazen. Haar aanvallen zijn echter erg gericht en even snel als de snelheid van een Throwing knives. In tegenstelling tot andere bazen, zal Zilyana soms rond de kamer teleporteren als de speler rent. Voor deze update, bleef ze gewoon staan terwijl spelers weg rende. Jagexheeft dit verbeterd zodat Zilyana "niet zo makkelijk was"om te verslaan en om te voorkomen dat de speler weinig schade op liep. Zamorak's generaal thumb|[[K'ril Tsutsaroth.]] * Naam: K'ril Tsutsaroth * Ras: Kal'Gerion (Ras), Lesser Demon (telt als een Lesser Demon taak bij Slayer.) * Level: 650 * Aanval style: Melee, Magic * Bodyguards: Balfrug Kreeyath, Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch Volgens de Game Guide heeft K'ril Tsutsaroth verschillende steden en soms complete gebieden vernietigd met zijn krachten. Zijn Magic aanvallen zijn relatief zwak vergelijken met zijn Melee aanval, waar hij in de lage 30 hit met zijn aanval. Zijn melee aanval, kan in tegenstelling tot magic wel 49 schade aanbrengen. Ook kan hij door de bescherming van Prayer heen slaan (af en toe). Ook zal hij de speler's prayer naar beneden brengen. Het gebruik van prayer zal WEL effect hebben, doordat hij er niet altijd door heen kan slaan. Hoewel hij een Lesser Demon is, beschouwen veel spelers hem als een Elder Demon. K'ril Tsutsaroth kan ook de speler vergiftigen met 160 schade! Zaros' generaal ]] * Naam: Nex * Ras: onbekend * Level: 1001 * Aanval style: Melee, Magic en RangedMagic * Servants: Fumus, Umbra, Cruor en Glacies Nex is een enorm sterk monster en was een van de machtigste dienaars van Zaros. Wat ze eigenlijk echt is of tot welk ras ze behoort is reeds lange tijd vergeten. Op fysiek vlak heeft ze eigenschappen van aviantese, vampyres, demons en icyene, wat het onmogelijk maakt te bepalen tot welk ras ze behoort. Ook over haar geschiedenis is niets bekend. Wel weet men dat ze Zaros dient en dat ze een van zijn machtigste 'oorlogsmachines' was. Minions Let op!: de Salve amulet werkt niet op de Spiritual minions in de grot. Saradomin Knight of Saradomin.png|Knight of Saradomin (130) - melee Saradomin Priest.png|Saradomin priest (134) - magic Saradomin spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee Spirit mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) magic Spiritualranger(Saradomin).png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Zamorak Imp GWD.png|Imp (8) - melee Icefiend GWD.png|Icefiend (120) - melee Vampire (level 61).png|Vampyre (128) - melee Werewolf GWD.png|Werewolf (128) - melee Pyrefiend GWD.png|Pyrefiend (132) - melee Bloodveld GWD.png|Bloodveld (132) - melee Spiritualwarrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee Zammy sranger.png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Zamorak spirit mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) - magic Hellhound in God Wars Dungeon.png|Hellhound (136) - melee Gorak GWD.png|Gorak (136) - melee Bandos Goblin_GWD.png|Goblin (120) - melee Ogre GWD.png|Ogre (124) - melee Hobgoblin_GWD.png|Hobgoblin (130) - melee Jogre GWD.png|Jogre (124) - melee Cyclops GWD.png|Cyclops (130) - melee Godwars ork.png|Ork (136) - melee Bandos spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee Bandos spiritual mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) - mage Bandos sranger.png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Armadyl AviansieHD.png|Aviansie (128, 132, 136) - ranged Avansie2.png|Aviansie (128, 132, 136) - melee (kan door spelers niet worden aangevallen met melee) Armadyl spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee (kan door spelers niet worden aangevallen met melee) Armadyl spiritual mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) - magic Armadyl spiritual ranger.png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Zaros Blood reaver.png|Blood reaver (148) - magic Ancient Mage.png|Ancient mage (148) - magic Ancient ranger.png|Ancient ranger (148) - ranged Ancient warrior.png|Ancient warrior (148) - melee Records De God Wars Dungeon heeft een aantal records bereikt. *'Meest unieke drops in een gebied' **Als drop kunnen spelers de volgende voorwerpen verkrijgen: Zamorakian spear, Saradomin sword, Steam battlestaff, Dragon boots, Armadyl armour, Bandos armour, Ancient armour, Ancient ceremonial robes, Armadyl crossbow en de Zaryte bow. *'Grootste dungeon' **De God Wars Dungeon is groter dan de Brimhaven Dungeon. *'Meest unieke monsters in een gebied' **De grot bevat de meest unieke monsters monsters van RuneScape zoals de Icyene, Aviansies, Orks, Spiritual rangers, Spiritual warriors, Spiritual mages, Saradomin priests en meer. *'Meest gevaarlijke plek in ''RuneScape' **Volgens de Game Guide op de ''RuneScape website, is de God Wars Dungeon de gevaarlijkste plek op Gielinor. *'Dungeon met de hoogste reikwijdte van levels' **De God Wars Dungeon bevat monsters van level 7 tot 1001. Muziek * Armageddon * Armadyl Alliance * Bandos Battalion * Strength of Saradomin * Zamorak Zoo * Zaros Zeitgeist Bronnen en:God Wars Dungeon de:Verlies der Götterkriege fi:God Wars Dungeon no:God Wars Dungeon es:God Wars Dungeon Categorie:God Wars Dungeon Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Dungeons